Body Swap Trouble
by Abigail Amethyst
Summary: In an experiment gone awry, Levi and Armin end up switching bodies for a few hours. However, trouble arises during this short time and leads to major consequences after the event. Will anything ever be the way it used to be? Warning: Eremin and EreRi
1. Chapter 1: Body Swap Gone Awry

**Warning:** Boy x Boy, lemon

Also, some angst because I couldn't resist.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SnK.

* * *

"Hanji, fix this right now or I swear I'll never let you conduct another experiment again," Armin threatened.

"But you cant!" she protested, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"I can and I will." Seeing her laughter, he adds, "This is no laughing matter. Look at him." The stern-looking blonde pointed to a shocked Levi.

Hanji walks over to ruffle Levi's hair, "Its going to be ok, short stuff," she smiled.

The corporal looked up, his eyes full of concern, "I- I hope so," he said nervously, not yet used to his new, much deeper voice.

"Yeah, don't worry kid," Hanji laughed, messing with his hair again. The blue eyed boy continued to glare at her, a dark aura beginning to surround him. She sighs, used to Levi being angry by her silly antics by now. After all, it wasn't like she was worried about the two of them either. "Fine, but it'll take some time ok?"

"Make it quick," the blonde ordered, making his way out of her lab. "Come on, Arlert, people will be suspicious if I am gone too long."

"Y-yes Heichou," the brunette nodded shakily, scurrying to follow him.

He paused, deep in thought before turning to face the corporal. "Don't call me heichou in front of the others while we're like this, ok? We don't need to make this a big deal; its better if nobody else finds out."

"Yes sir, I dont want to cause problems for anyone so you don't have to worry about it. I'll try to act like you as best I can," he tried to smile in reassurance but it turned into a grimace. "...I believe that means smiling is off the list of things that you do." He realizes that what he said could have been taken as an insult and bows his head, "I'm sorry sir, i didn't mean to insult you in anyway."

The blonde shrugged, "You don't have to apologize, just dont lower your head to anyone. You're supposed to be helping me out all day anyways so it will be easier, as we're stuck together for the moment."

"Y-yes sir," he nods, looking down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs.

"And Arlert?"

"What is it, sir?" he asks, looking up.

"Be more confident in yourself," he manages to make a soft smile which was surprisingly more easier to do for him now since he was now in Armin's body.

* * *

For clarification of what had occurred, Levi was in Armin's body and Armin was in Levi's. Armin had come into Hanji's lab, as she asked for some good books to help her with some experiments. When he came into her lab, Levi asked for Armin to help him out for the day with finding more information on titans through books instead of going through 'the titan-crazed woman who was too preoccupied'. Somehow, one of Hanji's experiments exploded at the exact moment the two were in the room and caused them to swap bodies.

As the two walked stiffly into the mess hall, neither too used to being in the other's body, Eren ushered for Armin to come sit with him. "Armin, over here!"

Armin, who was currently in Levi's body, had instinctively turned his head in that direction and started walking over. "Oh no," he whispered, realizing what he had done.

Catching on, Levi, in Armin's body, walked with the other to where Eren was waving. As soon as Armin(Levi persona) came close by, he swung his arm around the other's neck. "Hi, Armin. What's up?" he smiled casually.

The blonde went stiff as he felt his heart begin to race unnaturally for some unknown reason. "_Does Arlert have heart problems?_" he thought to himself.

"Who told you that you could be so casual with me?" he said indignantly, earning a confused look from Eren.

"Armin?" he asked curiously, "Is something the matter?" As Eren looked closer, he realized that 'Armin' seemed to be... really different from how he usually acted.

Realizing this, he tried to cover up his mistake but his words continued to come out serious and very un-Armin-like. "Nothing is wrong; what are you talking about?"

"Ok," he smiled, "I guess thats fine then." He figured some of Heichou might have rubbed off on Armin and didn't exactly dislike it...

Levi(Armin persona) had a look of annoyance and, for a moment, hurt crossed his face. _"He can't tell..."_

"What-" he cleared his throat. "What do you think you are doing? You should be training if you have nothing better to do," he tried to say in the most 'heichou sounding voice' he could manage.

Eren tensed slightly, to oblivious to notice that "heichou" was twiddling his thumbs once again on the side and looked a little off edge. "I will, Levi Heichou. I just wanted to say hi to Armin before I went to continue my training." He shifted uneasily, holding who he thought was Armin closer to him.

"Then get to it... brat," he ordered hesitantly.

"Ok..." he sighed sadly, letting go of 'Armin'. "I guess I'll see you later... Good day, Heichou," he said, looking at the both of them before he headed off. As he passed Armin, he secretly gave him a note:

_Meet me in our quarters at noon._

_~Eren_

The titan shifter paused searched for a response from the blonde boy, who gave him a confused, annoyed look. He had no clue what was going on but, felt he should just act as much like Armin as he could and gave a short nod in agreement. "Fine."

* * *

After Eren had left, the two decided to head to Levi's office, seeing as it was too risky to be out so much where some more observant people would be able to figure out something was up.

"Sorry about Eren," the real Armin sighed. "He can be a little clingy sometimes," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was looking through some books that Levi had in his office, unsure of what else he could do, as they could not head to the library yet.

"Don't worry about it kid; I know you two have been friends for a very long time," he assured, continuing to read and complete some paperwork that he had to do. Armin's body helped him become a faster reader than he already was, which was saying something. A question came to his mind, "Arlert... I do want to ask you something though, may I?"

He looked up from the book in his hand, "Yes sir?"

The real Levi figured he should put it in as careful words as possible for the boy, so he tried. "Do Eren and you have a relationship beyond friendship?" For a split second, he could've sworn he saw himself blush, which was a pretty odd experience all together.

"I- um- Eren and I are just friends. N-nothing more," he looked nervous once again, hesitant too. "Why do you ask? ...Did Eren say something weird?"

"You don't have to look so scared, it was just a sudden inquiry brought by the spur of a moment. Are you sure there's nothing between you two?"

"I...I'm sure Heichou." Armin paused, hesitant on whether or not he should say something, figuring that Levi was aking the question because he did not want to see more families break due to being part of the recon corps. "...You don't have to worry about Eren or me or Mikasa. Even if one of us dies, we'll still continue going on for the sake of each other. We won't become useless soldiers, who let ourselves be eaten by titans just because one of us dies. Neither of us would want that to happen to the other. I learned back then when I thought that... Regardless, even if a part of dies in this cruel world, our bonds will carry on forever and it will keep us going."

Levi blinked his currently big blue eyes in surprise, "That was a very motivational concept you just presented to me. I wasn't expecting it."

Armin scratched the back of his head once again, though this time out of shyness. "Thank you Heichou."

* * *

They continued on with the rest of the morning completing desk work when suddenly, the stomach of Armin's body growled and Levi gave a surprised face. He wasn't expecting to feel hungry so soon.

Armin looked at Levi, a slight blush covering his face. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I haven't eaten yet today. Since I spent my morning in the library and went straight to Hanji-san's lab afterwards."

He sighed, "You must eat food to stay healthy Arlert. We can not have a man down while in action because he didn't eat; it risks lives." Making his way to the door, he noticed he still had about 15 minutes before noon. "_Well I guess I don't need to make an excuse to the poor kid,_" he thought to himself before speaking up. "I'll be back after I get something to eat. You can make yourself at home. If anyone comes in, do your best to pretend to be me."

The 'corporal' nodded in response as the other walked out the door and towards the mess hall.

* * *

Reaching the mess hall, Levi picked up a loaf of bread and quickly ate it, making sure to not to let any crumbs fall onto the floor. He didn't want to make the place dirtier. Finally he started heading towards Eren's living quarters, keeping a brisk pace as he walked. As he turned the knob to their room, he heart beatted faster though he still didn't know why so he chose to ignore it for now.

"Now Eren, what did you wa-" his words were stopped by sudden lips pressing on his. Levi felt Armin's body shudder in pleasure at the warm contact. Slowly he felt a tongue asking for entrance and his lips parted willingly in response. "_What the hell?_" he thought to himself. "_Why is Eren kissing me? Wait... does he know he's kissing me or does he thinks he's kissing Armin. Knowing the dimwit its probably the latter. This isn't good then. How did he get so good at kissing?"_ Levi could feel his thoughts drowning away ah he started to french kiss with Eren, unable to hold back. "_I forgot how hormonal teenagers are," _he mumbled to himself, his mind becoming clouded with want and desire. Their tongues swirled around each other in a hot passionate kiss before they soon had to break away to breathe.

"Eren," he panted, "What was that for- mmph" Eren had kissed his lips once again, letting the kiss linger for a moment before speaking up himself.

"Do I need a reason to want you. Especially since you're going out of your way to be so hot." Eren blushes, realizing what he just said and stutters, "N-not that you aren't alway hot y-you know but um y-yeah." He takes a deep breath and looks at the blonde lovingly, "Lets continue where we left off, we can talk later."

Levi tries to protest but he is consumed by another kiss. His knees falling weak to how good his body feels. He feels himself being led to a bed as he continues to kiss back, never parting. His mind succumbing to pleasure and not realizing that what was going on may not be right. Armin's clothes slide off as they fall into bed, Eren's had already been taken off sometime earlier.

"E-Eren," he panted, his mind drawing a blank. Levi wasn't used to this. His body felt sensitive in different areas and Eren wasn't helping either. He tried to fight against his hormonal desire but was defeated, his will being pulled away as he lost all clear reason. "Damn it Eren," he growled, letting himself be consumed by lust.

* * *

Levi awoke on the bed minutes later, finding himself wrapped by Eren's arms. At first he felt confused, which he was feeling a lot of lately, and then his memories of the moments prior returned. He just had sex with a minor, not good. He brought up his hand to brush through his hair as he groaned but realized, it was not his. The horrifying truth struck him, he just had sex with Eren, in Armin's body. he silently cursed hormones when he froze at the sound of someone opening the door.

"Eren Jeager!" he whisper scolded, trying to shake the other teen awake. "You didn't lock the goddamn door!"

"Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes lazily, waking up with a soft smile. "What did you say?"

"I said somebody is coming inside this room."

Eren bolted awake, quickly tossing clothes to Armin as he put on his own. "Shoot, shoot, shoot," he cursed.

It was too late however, Armin (in Levi's body) had already walked in and knew what had happened. "You..." his eyes looked colder than ever before.

"Heichou!" Eren tensed, he still couldn't tell that 'corporal' was in fact Armin and that the two, Levi and Armin, had switched. "Um... we were just-"

Levi(in Armin's body) cut him off. "Arlert I-" Levi felt disgusted with himself and the look was clearly seen on his face. What he did was awful; he had used Armin's body disrespectfully.

Levi's(Armin persona) eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke. "I- I came in here because I wanted to tell you that Hanji could switch us back now but... I guess I should have waited since you are clearly preoccupied with more important matters," he laughed coldly.

It was finally starting to sink in for Eren, "Switch back? Wait what do you mean switch back?" He turned to look at the blonde, "You're Armin, right? Right?!" he gripped the others boys shoulders, desperately needing a response. When he saw him shake his head he turned to face the real Armin, who had already begun having silent tears stream down his face. "Armin I- I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me," he begged.

The real Armin ignored him and walked up to Levi, "Here drink this, I've already had mine," he said solemnly.

"Arlert-"

"Just drink this please Heichou," he pleaded. Levi had slowly nodded and brought the concoction to his lips. It was bitter, a taste fitting for what how he felt. "I'm sorry Arlert," he apologized.

Armin shook his head and looked at the other sadly. With a shaky voice, he mustered, "I'm sorry that it looks like you're crying, since that it is out of character for you. I know this is too much to ask but is it ok if I get the rest of the day off?"

"Of course Arlert," he nodded, equally somber..

Armin turned to face Eren, "You couldn't even tell it wasnt me...Eren...please-" Suddenly his words were cut off as the two swapped back bodies.

"We're back to our own bodies..." Levi announced, a look of digust and hatred in himself over what he just done clearly showed on his face.

"Armin please. It was a mistake, I was wrong, I will never do it again."

"Eren, I mean it... Just, for now, leave me alone," he asked in a dull whisper, as he got up and walked out the door before anyone could stop him.

* * *

A/N: I'm too tired to continue so we'll end it there for now. Special thanks to ohgodwhythis (twitter account and for the picture i was inspired by. I made this more angsty than I planned so I am sorry about that.

Tell me if there is anything I can improve on in my writing as I already know I have to work on my smut. I had planned a lemon but It didnt work out so now its a lime instead. Thank you

Please review, favorite, fallow! Thank you again ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Body Swap Undone

A/N: I'm so sorry! I wrote this then forgot to publish and now its been more than a month. I'll make it up to you all and write another chapter for this month if that would be ok. Sorry again.

**Warning: **angst, boy x boy, and mentions of sex (do I need to mention that if in the last chapter they went at it? I'm not sure...)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

As the door shut, the two people looked down to the floor. Levi's face was grave and, though the physical tears had stopped, the pain he felt in his heart did not. The sound of losing somebody to someone else was painful. It meant having to live life while the other carried on with theirs with someone else and without you. He knew how awful it felt to lose the people you care about. He had felt that pain whenever he saw the people he worked with lose their lives to the titans. He had seen that pain when he saw people crying over their loved one's dead body- or whatever was left of it that is. He had always fought to end that pain, to end that suffering, but now, he had caused it. "What have I done?"

Not being able to keep it in, Eren erupted in rage. It was the only thing he could do in the midst of his disorientation. "You're right! What have you done Heichou? Why didn't you tell me it was you and not Armin? Why did you keep it secret? Why? Why? Why?" His angry yelling was turning into pleading, hot angry tears brimming from his eyes.

Levi shot back with anger himself, however he was unable to look at the other in the eye. "And did you even let me tell you? I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You were to occupied with sex like the hormonal teenager you are."

"When did you try to tell me? If you had tried to tell me then I'm sure I would have listened! I'm sure of it," Eren tried to reassure himself but his hands were already shaking.

"If you hadn't just pounced on me at the beginning, then maybe you would have been able to listen." Levi paused, crossing his arms. "This wouldn't have happened if you knew Arlert."

"I do know him! I have known him since we were both kids," he argued, his hand curling up into fists.

Levi scoffed, "Not enough it seems."

"What did you say?"

"I said that if you really knew him you would have at least been able to tell by yourself that something was off."

"I-" Eren's voice faltered. He knew in his heart that he should have known. He should have been able to tell that it wasn't Armin, even though the idea of this happening had never crossed his mind. Levi and Armin were practically opposites and yet, he still wasn't able to tell. Hot burning tears began to stream down his face as he bit his lip to try to stop them from quivering. He was a monster, uncaring of what was going on with Armin, only caring about himself, only caring about having sex. He could feel his back slide down against the wall as his still shaking hands covered his face. "I'm the worst."

Levi finally looked back at Eren to see tears dripping down his chin, the rest of his face clearly covered by his hands. Letting out a long, sad sigh, he knelt down next to the disheartened teen. "I know of far worse people than you so don't be so conceited. You're not the worst." When the shifter didn't respond, Levi decided to continue, "You aren't an adult yet. It's the time to make mistakes, just be prepared to accept the consequences of them. If you made a mistake out in the field I would be very upset because that mistake can never be reversed, those lives lost can never return." His voice was more somber now, but he kept on going until he would get a response out of the Jeager boy. "However, this is a mistake that you can fix. It is a mistake you can make up for and," he took a deep breath, "this is partially my fault to so you are not alone. As much as it may annoy me to work with a brat like you over something not in the field, I know that I have to- we have to. We have to take responsibility over our actions and fix what we can before its too late."

Slowly but eventually, Eren rose his head. His lips still quivered as he spoke, tears still streaming down his face as he gulped for air, "I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose Armin. I don't want to lose any more people I care about, especially over something I could have done to keep it from happening." His hands gripped on his legs to try to keep them from shaking so much as he remembered all of the people that he knew were lost because of him. "He keeps me sane, if I lost him I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to handle all of this."

Levi slowly nodded. He remembered that feeling, the feeling of having those people you felt you absolutely wouldn't be able to stay sane in this world without. Then he remembered the pain that came when he lost even one of them, he bit his lip to keep those memories from resurfacing. He did not need those now, they wouldn't help the situation he was in. "Don't worry kid. We will try to fix this to the best of our ability."

"But what if I can't make it up to Armin? I did something awful to him, I don't deserve his forgiveness. What if he doesn't let me be with him again because of what I have done?" More tears slid down Eren's face at the thought of not being able to be with the blonde.

The Corporal let out a long sigh, "You're right, you don't deserve it." He cleared his throat, "Neither of us deserve his forgiveness. However, Eren, you can try to earn his forgiveness. He really does love you and I know you love him too." A small blush appeared on Eren's face. "_At least he's finally showing some more emotion,"_ Levi thought as he continued, "You two both need each other so he may forgive you eventually. After all, he's the foolish kid who decided to fall for an idiot like you."Eren responded with a glare which he ignored. "Still, don't expect him to forgive you right away. He may be a fool at love but he is intelligent in everything else; he will know that forgiving you right now wouldn't be right either, you should know that too."

Levi lifted himself from the ground and headed towards the door before Eren called out to him in a still-scratchy voice. "Thank you for reassuring me Heichou. I'm sorry I did that to you."

"I think this is the first time I've heard Jeager thanking and apologizing to me at the same time," he paused, hand already on the doorknob. "I don't like it, it doesn't sound like you." With that, Levi walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Eren, slightly wide-eyed, to himself.

* * *

_"That was one of the longest conversations I never wanted to have. Love is such a difficult burden and even more so the younger you are. Only fools would dare to love in this world."_

"What am I talking about," he muttered to himself as he walked away. His fingers delicately brushed over his own lips, "I'm such a fool myself."

* * *

A/N: Hm... Why is Levi calling himself a fool? We may never know. Kidding, kidding, we will... maybe.

Next chapter we will get to see Armin once again. Ah poor Armin I hope he'll be ok. I just want to give him tubs of icecream to eat to make him feel better but that probably won't work. Be prepared for some more angst.

I'm sorry again about forgetting to post this even though I wrote it (how that happened I don't know).

Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and continue Reading! I really appreciate all of you and your reviews really help me when I am stuck on writing. Thank you again so much for everything, you are all wonderful.


End file.
